


it all leads to you

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: "How long were you waiting for me, Sungchannie?" Renjun asks, holding tight around Sungchan's waist, blinking the sleep away from his eyes, and just focusing on the figure of his boyfriend. "To be... to be this desperate?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Sungchan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	it all leads to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi. yeah. so theres that  
> lets debut the explicit rating on renchan tag i guess

Sungchan was naturally a little clingy and, maybe, a little too affectionate at some times. But it wasn't like Renjun was complaining about it — they matched each other very well; in what Renjun lacked, Sungchan could provide in a certain way and vice versa.

So when Sungchan wakes him up by snuggling into the side of his neck, placing little kisses all over the extension of his throat, teasing the sensitive skin underneath his jaw with his teeth, Renjun _knows_ something is different. Sungchan is somewhat handsy and likes to wake him up with kisses, but they're all innocent and playful, and not like this — puffs of warm air against his neck, hands slipping underneath his shirt and running over his stomach, a raging boner pressed against his ass.

Sungchan had been just a tad more demanding the last few days, wanting to constantly snuggle by his side and fussing with the blankets, not letting Renjun lay down on the bed until he had fixed them in a way he liked, though they’d end up all messy as soon as Renjun would get into bed and Sungchan would jump on him, entangling their limbs together.

So Renjun thinks that he should have _seen_ the signs very early on. It's not Sungchan's first heat and yet — Renjun is woken up by a horny and desperate Sungchan, hands running over his body as he lightly ruts against his back. Renjun blinks dazedly for a second before he remembers how to act, what to do next.

His neck makes a noise when he turns his head to the side, trying to catch a look at his boyfriend's face, but Sungchan is too tucked against his back, nipping at his nape before he licks a broad stripe with his tongue over it, and Renjun can't see his expression at all.

"Sungchannie?" He asks, voice breaking because of disuse, sleep clouding his tone.

Sungchan makes a little noise before he pulls back, his eyes a little dazed, and he looks at Renjun for a second before opening up a small smile. "Hyung," he says, voice breathy and sounding relieved. "You're awake."

Renjun gets no warning before Sungchan throws his leg over Renjun's waist, caging him in between his thighs and settling fully on his lap, grinding down against Renjun's thigh and resting his forehead on Renjun's shoulder, a little moan slipping out from his bitten-red lips.

"God—Fuck—" Renjun can barely create a coherent enough thought, hands flying up to hold around Sungchan's waist, elevating his leg a little bit so Sungchan could grind better against his thigh, high-pitched moans coming out from the omega. "How long were you waiting for me, Sungchannie?" Renjun asks, holding tight around Sungchan's waist, blinking the sleep away from his eyes, and just focusing on the figure of his boyfriend. "To be... to be this desperate?"

Words are something difficult to come up with when all Renjun wants is to strip himself off of his clothes and have Sungchan's body against his, to kiss Sungchan deeply and have him as close as he possibly can, in whatever way it may be.

"Too long," Sungchan whines, rutting down desperately, one hand curling around the sheets on the bed while the other holds the end of his shirt tightly. "So... long..." Every word he lets out is enunciated by a sharper thrust of his hips, mouth parted as he pants.

"Oh, no," Renjun coos, sliding one hand to rest over Sungchan's hand that holds the end of his shirt. Sungchan lets the fabric go, and Renjun is the one who starts to lift it up before Sungchan completely removes the article of clothing. "But I'm awake now. Don't worry."

They had been through enough heats together to know how it all would go, and Renjun wasn't surprised to find Sungchan like that — all desperate and just wanting to get off.

Sungchan is quick at taking off his shirt, hips undulating as he keeps grinding down. Renjun holds him around the waist, muttering quiet praises for him, trying to help him go through his first orgasm. "Come on, Sungchannie," he says, helping to guide the omega's movement, feeling the wetness over his thigh, how much the younger was leaking all over him. "Can you come once like this? Just like that? Rutting all over my thigh?"

Sungchan nods his head, biting down on his lower lip hard, and he falls a little to the front, both hands splayed open on the bed and clutching the sheets, hips moving unrelentingly against Renjun's thigh. He gives no warning sign before his head drops and his hips stutter in place, body trembling all over before he lays upon Renjun's body, goosebumps spreading all over his skin.

Renjun runs a hand across Sungchan's bare back, humming as he caresses him, waiting for him to come back around. It doesn't take long before Sungchan is moving a little more upwards, though still laying over Renjun's body, but in search of his lips.

And even though Sungchan kisses Renjun sweetly, something innocent with no tongue, just lips brushing over and over again, his hips are slowly grinding down again — but this time directly against Renjun's groin, whimpering when he feels the hardness barely concealed by Renjun's underwear.

"Already?" Renjun mumbles against Sungchan's lips, hands running over Sungchan's body to rest at his ass, snapping the band of the underwear and making Sungchan jolt slightly. "Can you even come again? So soon?"

Sungchan replies with a breathy _"Yeah"_ before he closes the distance between them, his tongue sliding inside Renjun's mouth and chasing after his taste, hips starting to move with more vigor. Renjun sneaks a hand inside Sungchan's underwear, palming his ass and squeezing the flesh, relishing on the noise the omega lets out at the contact.

At that, Sungchan stops moving his hips, pulling apart from Renjun's lips and licking away a strand of spit, lowering his head to kiss the side of Renjun's neck before he starts to rut down again, his moves something desperate and without any kind of rhythm.

"I need you," Sungchan moans before sinking his teeth on the soft skin of Renjun's shoulder. He licks the bite he left behind, a hand caressing Renjun's side. "I need you so, _so_ bad."

Renjun almost chuckles at the desperation that comes out in waves from Sungchan, but the words die on his lips when Sungchan bites him again, this time a little higher, sinking his teeth deeper as he unashamedly grinds down.

"S-Sungchannie," Renjun croaks out, a moan getting stuck in the middle of his throat, his breath hitching, "Are you _that_ desperate already? Look at you—I'm not even doing anything and you're just leaking so much..."

Sungchan doesn't reply, but his hips falter for a second and he moans low against Renjun's ear. Renjun holds his ass tight and squeezes it, feeling the slick coming out of the omega, his underwear dampening. Sungchan ruts desperately, but just before he's on the verge of coming a second time, he stops himself and pants hard, pulling back enough to look into Renjun's eyes.

"I wanna come on your dick," he says, voice breaking and sounding so wrecked already, all breathy and light. "Want you to knot me, _please_."

And what can Renjun do but comply with that request when Sungchan is looking at him with blown-wide eyes, tears glinting on his eyelashes, cheeks flushed and lips red? Sungchan already looks gone and Renjun hadn't even started with him yet.

"Of course," Renjun answers quickly, breath hitching. His own cock swells a little bit more at hearing his omega like that, almost begging for him and leaking all over him, his body trembling. "How do you want me, Sungchannie?"

"Y-your cock," Sungchan says, licking over his lips, "your cock, p-please."

"But how?"

Sungchan doesn't give him an answer, but he lifts up away from Renjun's lap and gets rid of the rest of any clothes in the blink of an eye, and Renjun can only follow his example and do the same thing, his hands shaking with excitement and desire that runs through his veins, setting his body on fire.

Sungchan is big. He's tall, lean, and packed with muscles, his cock hard and red between his legs, on the verge of an orgasm. Usually, Renjun struggles to even reach Sungchan's face to give him a kiss and he depends on higher steps or making Sungchan bend down so they can lock lips. But when Sungchan is like that — heat crawling under his skin, turning him into a begging mess, just leaking and wanting nothing more than to be filled, he suddenly looks almost _small_ against the bedsheets and pillows.

There's no hesitation in his movements when he turns around and Renjun almost throws his clothes away, freeing his cock and pumping it a few times while Sungchan lays on his front on the bed, squishing pillows underneath his body and pulling the softest sheets close to his face, cheek rubbing against his favorite pair.

Sungchan lets out a moan, moving his ass in the air, rubbing his cock against the sheets and making his body shake. "P-please," he says again, voice breaking at the end. "Please, knot m-me."

Renjun lets his hands wander over Sungchan's back for barely a second before the omega is already pushing his hips back in search of Renjun's cock, so Renjun squeezes Sungchan's ass one last time as a warning before his fingers make pressure at the puckered rim.

Immediately, Sungchan whines and his body jerks back, hole clenching around nothing.

"Don't... Tease me."

Renjun bites down on a smile. He hums back and slips one finger inside, finding no resistance. Slick pours out of Sungchan and drips down his thighs, making the movements something easy, and soon Renjun is pumping three fingers inside of him, watching as Sungchan moans and thrashes on the bed, begging for more, more, _more._ For a knot.

"Calm down," Renjun says after a particularly loud whine, Sungchan moving his body back again, hips meeting his hand in strong movements. "You know you'll get my cock at the end, Sungchannie. There's no need for that."

That makes a little of the fight inside Sungchan fly away, his body relaxing a little with the promise of some cock and a future knotting soon, but he's still desperately searching for some kind of relief that can only be achieved in _one_ way, and soon he's back at clenching around Renjun's fingers and shaking his ass, voice sounding a little muffled because of his position.

When Renjun pulls his fingers out, slick leaks out before he can push his cock in, but as soon as he buries himself to the hilt, Sungchan's body freezes for a second, not even daring to breathe, before he moans and pushes back, squeezing so tight around Renjun's dick that Renjun can't do anything but hold on to Sungchan's waist and close his eyes, breath stuck inside his chest as his knot starts to enlarge.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck m—" Sungchan pleads, his voice dying in the middle as he buries his face against the soft sheets, muffling a loud moan.

Renjun starts to snap his hips, watching the pretty curve of Sungchan's back, hands wandering over his heated skin and making goosebumps spread all over his body. "Yeah?" He breaths out.

" _Uh-huh_."

There's a pressure building inside on the pit of his stomach, warmth enclosing around his entire body and making Renjun chase after that good feeling, the one that settles at the end of his spine and makes fire spark up all under his skin. Renjun thrusts inside Sungchan, wanting to do a good job for his omega, to make him come undone and be satisfied; there's nothing else that could please the alpha inside of him more than that — be more than enough for his omega and let him think of nothing else but _him_.

So Renjun furrows his brow, biting down harshly on his lower lip, trying to suppress any loud noises from coming out of him so he can keep hearing Sungchan's heavy breathing, the way he calls and begs for him, the way he keeps asking for his knot, and could he _please, please, fill him up already, please?_

Sungchan moves his hips as much as he can, clenching around Renjun's cock to keep him deep inside of him and make him come, but the strength starts to leave him not too long after, and Renjun is the one who ends up holding around Sungchan's waist and keeps his hips up, pounding into him as Sungchan fists the sheets and begs.

"Knot me—please— _please_ —"

Renjun can't resist much after that — not when Sungchan keeps whining and calling out for him, how much he needs him; not when there are such pressure and warmth around his cock, keeping him trapped in place and wanting to stay there; not when his omega wants to be satisfied and he's the only one who can do that.

Renjun tries to bite down on his lip again, to hide his noises, but when he starts to spill inside of Sungchan, his hips stuttering in place, Sungchan clenches around him _so tightly_ that Renjun can't help but moan out loud, nails raking marks on Sungchan's back as he holds himself up, shallowly thrusting into him.

" _Please_ —" Sungchan starts to say but he buries his face again on the sheets when Renjun finally, _finally_ , gives one last thrust and his knot slips inside, filling up Sungchan in the way he so much aches for.

Sungchan doesn't hold back this time and he cries out, body shaking and shaking as he comes untouched, hole pulsing around Renjun's cock and knot, swallowing him all up. Renjun tries to regain his breathing back, running his hands over Sungchan's back, caressing his sides and back, slipping down to his ass and trembling thighs, squeezing the muscles, and helping to make the omega come back around.

It takes a little coaxing, but after a while Sungchan shifts around, the knot still fully inside of him and keeping all the cum and slick trapped. He doesn't turn around fully, hugging some blankets and pillows to his chest, his hair all over the place and his face all flushed, but he looks over his shoulder to catch Renjun's eye and smiles lazily up at him.

"Hey."

Renjun softly smiles back. He pats one of Sungchan's ass cheeks playfully. "Are you good now?"

Sungchan hums slowly, all sluggish and heavy. "Hmm... Definitely." He squeezes around Renjun's cock once to make his point go cross. "Yeah, a lot better now."

Renjun snorts. "Go nap for a little and I'll clean you up after. I guess I'll be stuck around here for a while."

"Okay."

Sungchan offers no resistance. He gathers the blankets around him, his nesting instincts not fully gone yet, and pushes them around for a while before he makes himself comfortable. He easily falls asleep after that, full of cum and still knotted, all warm and satisfied. Renjun waits for his knot to subdue before he can slip out, stumbling his way into the bathroom to try and gather things to clean up his omega in the best way he could.

When he's finished, Sungchan is snoring deeply on the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. Renjun contemplates going back to bed too, to try and catch some sleep, but he knows that when Sungchan wakes up he'll be all needy and desperate, so Renjun instead goes to the kitchen to prepare some food. Sungchan's heat has barely started and Renjun knows it'll be a few long days — he needs all the strength and nourishment he can get so he can survive that week.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) ]


End file.
